marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at the Valhalla
The Ambush at the Valhalla was a trap set up by Jigsaw and his crew, in order to completely break and frame the Punisher who attempted to infiltrate into the Valhalla to eliminate Russo. Background at the Valhalla]] With the money stolen from ReadyQuick Check Cashing, Jigsaw turned his low-profile crew to the full-fledged army, consisting multiple United States Army veterans. Russo purchased the warehouse in Queens, so-called Valhalla where the crew set up their headquarters. Possessing weapons and equipment, the crew started a criminal burst at the streets of New York City. preparing his crew for an ambush]] Searching for Russo, Frank Castle tracked down several members of his crew, led by Moke. Killing all of them, Castle took Moke's smartphone and found his picture of Lanie. Visiting Tipsy Tilly's Bar, Castle convinced Lanie to tell him about Russo's crew and their hideout.The Punisher: 2.09: Flustercluck Castle and Curtis Hoyle arrived at the area and stationed at the nearby rooftop, watching over the Valhalla. For the next day of the monitoring, Castle and Hoyle planned their attack on Russo and his crew. killing women to frame Frank Castle]] However, Russo spotted Castle and Hoyle at the rooftop, watching over the hideout, and decided to organize the ambush.The Punisher: 2.10: The Dark Hearts of Men As he sought for the better way to destroy Castle, Krista Dumont proposed Russo to take away the one thing he has left: the idea that Castle is better than Russo and all criminals he had killed. Russo invited several hookers to the Valhalla and then killed three of them, planning to frame Castle.The Punisher: 2.11: The Abyss Ambush walking through the tunnel]] While Curtis Hoyle was covering him with the sniper rifle, the Punisher infiltrated into the Valhalla. There, Castle quietly took down several Jigsaw's Crew members, guarding the area. Once all guards were not an obstacle, Castle headed inside the warehouse via an underground tunnel. Hoyle then created a diversion, detonating the explosives outside of the warehouse luring out several crew members and emerging into a gunfight with them. killing the Jigsaw's Crew]] Castle took his opportunity and went through the tunnel to Jigsaw's location. However, as Russo knew about the attack, crew members used the light projector and loud music to distract Castle. While Castle was unable to fight back, Russo ordered the crew to repeatedly beat him with crowbars and wrenches. Eventually, he was completely broken and unable to even stand, and Russo mocked him. He then ordered the crew to finish Castle, however, he managed to wake up and swiftly eliminated all hostiles, despite the wounds. cornered by Jigsaw's Crew]] Meanwhile, Hoyle was cornered by the crew members led by Phillip, who reached the building where Hoyle covered. Taking the positions, they opened fire on Hoyle. He did not want to kill any of them and asked them to drop their weapons and let him go, what the crew ignored. Hoyle then took several non-lethal shots at them, warning that the next time he will be shooting to kill. Crew members retreated, however, Hoyle accidentally killed Phillip, as he was unable to save him. ]] Wounded Castle, armed with the machine gun, attacked the crew members at the warehouse. Castle managed to survive enemy fire with his vest and shot down more crew members, including Todd. Noticing Russo at the office, Castle opened blind fire, intending to take him down. However, as Castle went upstairs at the office he found three women shot dead. Castle did not know that they were already killed by Russo and decided that he killed innocent people, much to his ultimate horror. New York City Police Department led by Brett Mahoney then stormed the Valhalla and found Castle with the dead women. Castle was ordered to surrender, as he decided not to resist and NYPD successfully arrested him. Aftermath at the Sacred Saints Hospital]] Seriously wounded Frank Castle was taken by NYPD to the Sacred Saints Hospital for medical assistance. As Castle was charged for multiple murders, including civilians, he was taken into police custody and police officers were stationed to watch over him. Karen Page, posing herself as a lawyer from Nelson, Murdock and Page, arrived at the hospital to find the way to release Castle. However, Castle refused to leave, thinking that now he became a dangerous murderer. and Dinah Madani investigating the incident]] Meanwhile, Brett Mahoney and the forensic unit arrived at the Valhalla to investigate the shootout before he was visited by Dinah Madani. Investigating the evidence, Mahoney informed Madani about the ambush and three innocent victims. Witnessing the aftermath of the attack, Madani convinced Mahoney to let her speak with Castle, intending to learn about Billy Russo's whereabouts. Meeting with Page and Amy Bendix, Madani received a call from Russo who mocked Castle, as he became a murderer, so was he. However, Madani and Page learned from Ed Zatner who examined the bodies that the women were shot at the close distance. They realized that they were actually murdered by Russo who framed Castle. As they saved Castle and Bendix from O'Rourke who intended to assassinate Castle, they cooperated to get him away from the hospital, avoiding Mahoney and NYPD. References Category:Events